


Next of Kin

by caerynlae



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerynlae/pseuds/caerynlae
Summary: Takes place after 01x22 (Postcards from the Edge) but has Spoilers from Season 3. After Walter is rescued from the car and treated in the hospital, the hospital still requires some personal information. Happy better act fast.





	Next of Kin

The whole cyclone was assembled in the waiting area, anxiously awaiting an update on Walter’s status. Finally, a middle-aged female doctor walked up to them.

“Mr. O’Brien was heavily injured and lost a lot of blood but he is stable now. His right hand suffered some damage but we are confident that he will re-gain full use of it after some therapy.”

Everyone exhales in relief, as the doctor continues: “We still need some patient information that wasn’t filled out yet. Are any of you the next of kin to Mr. O’Brien?”

The group looks at each other, considering if it would be alright for one of them to claim next of kin. No one notices that Happy’s eyes are suddenly wide and she is not really looking at the rest. _Oh boy, this is bad_ , she thinks.

After a few seconds, Cabe starts: “I guess as his government handler, I might …”

But Happy is quick to interrupt: “No, no…erm.” Everyone looks at her weirdly. “What I mean to say”, she hastens to continue, “is that, officially, Megan is his next of kin. So, why don’t I grab that form and head over to Megan to have her fill it out!” Without waiting for a reaction, she takes the form out of the doctor’s hands and hastily starts walking down the corridor, in the direction of Megan’s ward.

“Was it just me or was that a bit odd, even for Happy?”, Toby notes.

* * *

 

 _That was a close call_ , Happy thinks to herself. Two floors down, she quickly fills out all the information. Thankfully she knew how to fill in all fields, having seen Walter fill them all in before when they registered their marriage. She just hopes that no one ever mentions anything about the form to Megan. Now she just has to explain to the doctor why, under no circumstances, should anyone treat her as Walter’s wife, while anyone else was around. That was not a conversation she was looking forward too.


End file.
